Beautiful Stranger
by callmeadreamerx
Summary: Alex Russo is a 15 year old Freshman wizard along with her older brother Justin and younger brother Max. After Jerry's tragic death that took place a year ago, Mom's back to dating, too bad her loving boyfriend is abusive.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alex" Harper smiled and closed her locker,

I smiled back, and pulled my bag over my shoulder, "Okay, Harper. Call me"

We said our goodbyes and went different ways, I started to the upper grade level lockers in search of Justin.

"Hey, there you are" Justin's calming voice called to me from his locker,

I made my way through the crowd to him, "Hey"

He said his goodbyes to his friends, and turned his attention back to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I nodded my head and smiled. _One step at a time, just smile and stay silent. You'll manage eventually._

We walked slowly, and silently up the road. Exchanging a few comments about homework, and the latest drama. Till we got to the driveway of a place we knew much too well, a place we were supposed to call home. We never got used to the constant screaming and yelling, we always knew it was there to "welcome" us home.

Justin stopped a few feet from the door, "We'll just go to our room until it's time to pick Max up, Okay?" his eyes turned into a darker shade of brown, and sadness crept through them.

I nodded, and smothered the urge to sob. "Okay" I managed to get out, trying to fight off my breakdown

"You little bitch! How many times have I told you?" Jacob's voice echoed through the empty halls of broken glass, stinging my ears.

I shot a sharp look at Justin, he looked down, and signaled me to remain quiet as can be.

_Just ignore the cries, the sobs, and the screams. They don't exist, nothing in this house is real. _

I silently dragged myself up the stairs, avoiding to look into Mom's room, ignoring the cries of help. Maybe we could go to Grandpa's this weekend, he could train us some more. I wish Dad could still train us, I miss him. I can't believe he's gone, why did he have to get on that plane? It doesn't make sense. Mom wouldn't have been dating, and Jacob wouldn't be here. Grandpa and Grandma had no clue that Jacob did this to our family, big sweatshirts, skinny jeans, hid all the marks. Why get them involved? Mom said she loves Jacob, he hurts us when he gets mad, like it's okay. _It's okay that he does what he does to me when he's drunk, he'll stop eventually. _

"Alex, let's go get Max and go to Grandpa's" Justin mumbled, standing up from the bed.

I only nodded and stood up, _nothing in this house is real._

"Where do you think you're going you whore?" Jacob's son, Drake called from the living room.

I froze in my tracks, why did he have to be home? He should be with his friends getting high.

Justin glared at Drake, "To pick Max up"

Like it was Drake's business, **clearly** he was here to piss Justin off, and fuck with me.

Drake was two years older than me, an 11th grade druggie. He dragged me along with his friends on Friday nights, if I didn't go Jacob would beat me or do alot _worse_. It's not like there could be worse than what Drake and his buddies did to me, even though I highly doubted Jacob could do worse, I didn't want to take the chance. Mom was oblivious to this constant abuse, in her eyes Jacob only hit me if I raised my voice at him. In her eyes, all of this was _okay_.

Drake looked me up and down, "You're staying here"

Justin looked at me, his eyes feared everything that was about to happen. "No, she's not"

"Justin, just go. We don't have to start anything. I'll be fine, just go pick Max up" I said quietly, looking at Drake.

"Alex he's-" Justin started

"Go" I raised my voice a little, fighting all my tears back. Trying to sound brave and strong never worked when I was alone with Jacob and Drake.

He stood up and grabbed my upper arm, "Yeah, I'll take good care of her Russo. Don't worry" He flashed Justin an evil smirk before dragging me up the stairs.

I knew better than to struggle, kick, hit, or punch back. I would only be punished more later, and it wasn't worth it. Drake threw me into his room and locked the door behind him. I fell against the wall and ignored the sudden pain rushing through my head, and every part of my body. This always happens, I'm used to it. Drake does whatever he wants to me, while Mom is downstairs cooking dinner, we come back down, Mom doesn't expect a thing, after dinner Drake tells his father all about the great time he had with me. Then late at night Jacob comes into my room, drags me to the basement, and hurts me again. It was a daily routine in this **family**.

"Get up" he shouts, stinging my ears, and making my body feel extremely cold, making me shake violently.

This time, I was to weak to even move, I couldn't, I just hugged my knees and sobbed. How much more of this was I supposed to take?

He grabbed my upper arms and threw me back on the ground, I cried this time. I screamed and kicked, and kept trying to push him off of me. Jacob taught him well, it wasn't hard to get me in a position so I can't move. All it took was handcuffs and tape. After that I'd just be stuck there all night, and be punished more, I tried to stay quiet, but sometimes I just couldn't.

"You little fucking slut! Haven't you learned **anything** by now?" He picked me up, and threw me on the bed. I backed myself up against the wall and kept hugging my knees, sobbing, shaking, grabbed the two sets of handcuffs, and a gag. He threw the gag in my mouth and cuffed my wrists to the bed poles, now I was vulnerable. He could do whatever he wanted for however long he wanted.

I closed my eyes as he jumped on top of me and bit my neck harshly, as he ripped my top and bra off. I was sex slave and I hated it. _Just stay strong for Mom, Alex. _

I don't even remember the whole scene, I just remember waking up undressed, my clothing ripped, and being attached to the bed. Of course, when Drake's friends came over an hour later, they took the cuffs off and threw me around, hurting me some more, I guess the worst part was that all of these guys had girlfriends, and here they were getting to do whatever they wanted to me. Their girlfriends were so clueless. My boyfriend was clueless, so was everybody around me.

Drake threw me an over sized shirt and threw me into Justin's, Max's, and mines room. Mom knocked on the door,

"Hey honey" she smiled and placed a plate of food on my nightstand.

I put my best act on, and smiled. "Hi, Mom"


	2. Chapter 2

Mom looked at me, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom" I looked away. "I just miss Dad"

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes and remembering, just for a second, what the world was like a year ago.

_"Morning princess" Jerry called from the table_

_Alex smiled happily, "Morning, Daddy" _

_"Hey, I was thinking, today after Wizard Training, I'm taking the family out to the beach" he grinned, taking a bite of his bacon._

_Alex grinned, "Sounds like a plan." she paused looking around the house, "Did Justin and Max already go down to the lair?" _

_"Yeah, they're waiting for you. But come have a seat and eat something first" He pulled a chair out next to him, _

_"When are you leaving for that trip to see uncle Rob?" she asked hiding the sadness in her voice._

_"Tomorrow night, baby. I'll be home in a few days" _

"Alex? Honey" Mom looked at me, confused.

"Sorry" I mumbled, Justin and Max still weren't home.

Jacob stood in the doorway, starring at me. "What are you doing up here? I told you Alex was being punished"

Mom looked down "Sorry" she sighed, and stood up, walking away.

Jacob slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"You little brat, you're lucky you're so good at pleasuring Drake and I or you'd be dead" He grumbled, creeping slowly to me.

I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes. Another long night of torture.

_Hey Dad, can't you make them go away? Or God? Somebody? Help me? _

I woke up at 7:20, I was going to be late for school, Justin put a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans near me.

_Another long day of fake smiles, nodding, and silence. One step at a time, Alex. One step at a time. _

"Finally you're up" Justin mumbled, "What did those pigs do to you last night?"

I sighed deeply, "The usual. Just don't tell Mom, okay?" I paused "Do you mind? I want to get changed"

Justin walked out of the room, Mom and Jacob were sound asleep. Max was already wide awake.

I walked down the steps, to be greeted by the one and only Drake. He placed a hand on my butt and breathed into my neck, I shivered.

"Back off" I mumbled. I got out of his grip and stormed out the door, of course he followed me.

"Listen, you slutty shit. This Friday the guys are having a party and they want you to be there" He had an arm tightly around me, Justin followed us silently.

"Okay" I mumbled. "Is that all?"

He looked me up and down, "I think yesterday should happen again soon"

I groaned "Sick bastard" and ran off.

Justin followed after me. "Alex!"

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" he mumbled.

"Fine" I turned away and ran off again.

"Whoa, slow it down Russo" Dean laughed as he caught me in his arms.

I felt Drake starring us down, he was jealous.

I giggled, hiding the pain from when he touched the bruises. "Hey you"

"Hey" he smiled at me, I loved Dean. He always made me feel safe."Drake invited me to this party.."

"What?" I froze, "You don't drink, or do drugs.." I suddenly felt the world crash on top of me.

He looked down, "I only do sometimes" he sighed,

"Dean, don't go, please? I hate Drake." I looked down awkwardly. Drake was going to get Dean drunk enough to hurt me. Just like him.

"He's an okay guy, Russo" He paused, "Why?"

"He's bad news, you know that, if I dated a guy like him you'd flip" I grabbed his hand, "Promise you won't go?"

"Okay" He muttered. Then he hugged me, "Thanks"

Drake came from behind me, gently grabbing my ass. "Hey Russo"

I jumped, then I froze. "Hey"

Dean turned red, "Leave her alone, dude"

"You know, little Russo here is coming to our party" he grinned, "She's out entertainment"

Dean looked at me, "You are?"

I looked away, Drake couldn't do this to me. Dean would hate me.

"Don't be shy, Russo. Tell Dean about us" He smiled, innocently.

"You guys are _dating_?" Dean growled, "Alex, tell me he's lieing"

"He **is**. We're not dating. But I am going to the party, but not because of what you think...I swear" I sighed, Drakes hand still on my butt.

"Get your hands off of her, Drake." Dean pulled me to his side, grabbing my bruise. I hid my urge to cry.

Drake glared at me, then looked at Dean, "She's good, try her out sometime" and walked away.

Dean looked down at me, "You guys fucked?"

I nodded my head slowly, "We used to date" I mumbled, did I just lie to Dean?

Dean sighed, "Well it's in the past." he paused, "Why are you going to the party?"

I looked down, "I don't know"

Then I ran to my locker, grabbed my things, and went to class.

Harper sat next to me, "Hey"

"Hey" I mumbled, wiping my tears.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Harper is the only one who knew that Drake raped me, but she promised not to tell. She was the only one who knew about how he hurt me.

"Nothing" I sighed, my hair fell in front of my left eye. "Just a bad day"


	3. Chapter 3

_Yesterday I lost myself under the waves. Too bad I found my way back up._

"Alex?" called from the front of the room

_Tear after tear, my heart will never heal. _

_It doesn't get easier, _

_it only gets worse._

"Alex!" Mrs. Bonn yelled, I snapped my head up from my notebook.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

The classroom erupted in quiet snickers. I blushed, and closed my notebook.

, bitchy science teacher. My worst enemy, the she-devil.

"Pay attention" She growled, saying something under her breath.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school with me and Dean?" Harper smiled as she saw me.

"I can't, I'm going to my Grandpa's with Max and Justin" I said quietly, hoping Drake couldn't hear.

"You go there too much" she whined, "Won't you-know-who get upset?"

I shrugged, "I could care less right now, anyways, I gotta go find Justin and Dean. Bye Harpy, love ya"

I started up to the 10th grade level, looking for Dean and Justin.

"Hey you" Dean hugged me and spun me around, I forgot about my bruises.

"Hey" I smiled and leaned my head into his chest. "Crap, I gotta go, Justin's waiting for me"

He frowned, "Okay" he spun me around and starred at me for a second, and then leaned in and kissed me.

I was frozen, too sad or happy to even think about who was watching.

Until Dean pulled back, "Bye" he smiled,

I smiled back "Don't think I'm going to forget about that..call me"

I made my way to Justin's locker, "Hey"

"What was that?" He said, still shocked. "You and Dean?"

"I don't know really.." I paused, "He just kissed me, but I liked it"

* * *

"Hey Grandpa!" I smiled as he hugged me, I embraced the wonderful smell of cinnamon and apples.

He grinned at me, half chuckling, "Couldn't make it yesterday?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't feeling too well" I lied my ass off.

He shrugged, "Oh well, you're hear now"

_Poor Grandpa, so innocent, so nice. But nobody could see his pain except me, he missed Dad just as much as we kids did. _

"So what are we learning about today?" I threw myself on the couch_,_

_Dear Grandpa, when I get myself out of High School, I'm moving in with you. You're way too lonely in this big house, you'll need a helping hand anyways. _

Justin and Max came up the steps, "What's taking you guys so long?"

I looked at Max, for the first time. I really looked at him.

_Poor Max, innocent...young. How does he face so much pain? It doesn't make sense. _

_Dear Max, when I get out of High School, I'm getting a job and I'm taking you and Grandpa away from all this._

"Alex are you coming?" Justin raised an eyebrow at me,

"Yeah, sorry" I mumbled and ran down the stairs.

"Don't you kids ever get hot in those sweatshirts?" Grandpa asked, laughing.

_Yes_ "No, they're too comfy" _half lie._ I smiled innocently.

I wish I could stay at Grandpa's forever, I kept asking him if he wanted me to stay and help with dinner, he said no. Justin and Max were in no rush to get home either, it wasn't like we ever had anything to look forward to.

_"Hey kids, welcome home, now I could beat you and abuse you. Aren't you happy to be back?"_

I sighed, "I love you Grandpa" I hugged him tightly.

He smiled, "I'm getting too old for this, Alex" he coughed, "Pretty soon I'll be up in that sky with Grandma"

_he was right, but I couldn't let that happen. Not anytime soon...I needed him.  
_

_

* * *

_I found out we we got a new neighbor, his name is John Hanson, he's in his late 20's, and has a younger brother who's my age.

_They get to hear the screams at night, just more people to ignore it. _

Jacob's been on his guard lately, he doesn't raise his voice as much. He locks the windows before yelling, and whenever he beats us he threatens to hurt us more if we scream at all. So we remain silent, and cry. Drake's party is in two days, I'm trying to find a way out of it, but it's not worth it.

_Max is crying from the other room. I hear him, but Justin can't. Little Brother in danger senses are kicked in tonight. _

I slowly creep to the edge of my doorway, and look to the bathroom. Jacob continues cutting the knife into Max's wrist.

I cry silently, and run to my bed, burying my head into my pillow. I sobbed, kicked, and silently screamed.

Max was always the kid who hardly ever had this crap going on, it was mostly me, and Justin.

Justin turned over, looking at me. "Alex, what's going on"

_Oh nothing, Max is just getting cut by our horrible family member, no biggie.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since Max's beating, things are the same in this _family_ and I don't see them getting different any time soon. I dragged myself to school, as usual, wearing the same clothes, the same shoes, being the same person. The neighbors don't say hi very often, but they must find us Russo kids interesting because they stare at us a lot. Like yesterday for example.

_"Is it supposed to be cold or something?" raised an eyebrow as I passed his house. _

_"Ha-ha, very funny, ." I awkwardly looked away, maybe people did wonder why I always wore big sweatshirts and jeans._

_"I'm serious Alexandra, aren't you hot?" He wasn't going to let this go._

_I shuddered at the name, only Dad would call me that when something was wrong. "No, the sweatshirt is just comfy, okay?" I rolled my eyes. Truth be told, it was Dad's old sweatshirt, it was like his favorite one and it just made me feel closer to him, and it made me feel safe, like Dad was almost guarding me._

_That's when 's brother came out, giving me the same exact look. "Where's the snow storm?" _

_"Shut-up, Brandon!" I groaned and ran off, my legs were sore but I ignored the pain. They were never going to give it up. _

_he followed me to the end of the street, grabbed my arm, and removed the strands of hair from my face. "Stop hiding under this sweatshirt, Alexandra. Let people see the real you"_

_I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "I'm not hiding anything"_

_He nodded his head, he didn't believe me. "I'll figure you out, someday, Alexandra" _

_"Stop calling me that!" I snapped, a tear slowly sliding down my cheek. "Nobody's allowed to call me that. Only my..." I stopped "Forget it, bye Brandon" and I ran away. _

I passed the house of the Hanson brothers once again, only nobody was home. John Hanson, a man of 28 was at work, while his equally charming brother was already at school. Where was I supposed to go today? _That damn party_.

"Hey, Russo!" Dean called from his usual spot against the wall, smiling at me.

I sighed, pushed back some more tears, and approached him with a fake smile. "Hey"

He put an arm around me and kissed my forehead, "You look cute"

"Uh, thanks" I mumbled, holding back a smile.

He smiled at me, "Are you sure you want to go to that party alone?"

_No. _"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just something my Mom told me to go to, cause Drake's family is close with ours" **yeah. a little too close.**

Dean frowned, "Okay" and leaned in, and kissed me, _again_.

_What is with Dean? He pulled me closer and we continued kissing, his arms around my waist. _

and that's when Drake ruined the moment, "Get away from my girl" he growled,

Drake was _jealous_ of Dean. Because I would willingly kiss Dean, no handcuffs needed.

Brandon watched from a distance, how was he always there when trouble lurked around?

"Drake. I'm not your girl" I lowered my eyebrows, glaring. "I'm going to your stupid party tonight"

He let out a laugh, "So, we have a good fuck at least once a week, but you're still going to screw around with this shit?" he motioned to Dean.

my tears built up, _shut-up Drake...please._ "I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled,

he smirked, and placed his hand on my ass, I silently whimpered as he brought me closer to him and kissed me.

I kept trying to get out of the kiss, I really did, but my bruises hurt so much, I was so worthless and vulnerable.

"What's going on here, Drake?" I recognized that voice.

Drake slowly, pulled away from me. "Hey Hanson, we were just having a little fun"

Brandon looked at me, I looked back with scared, sad eyes. "Yeah..just a little fun" I said quietly.

Brandon's eyes glared at Drake, "It didn't look like you were having fun, Alexandra"

I looked down, "No...it's okay"

Then I ran off, Drake ready to beat the shit out of Brandon, while Brandon just stood there, controlling Drake with his eyes. How does he always do that? He's saved my ass at least twice, it wasn't normal. Nobody cared when Drake did this to me, for them it was normal, me and Drake were sex buddies in everybody's mind..sex...Drake. **Oh my gosh, Dean...**

I ran down the hall, made a sharp right turn, and he caught me in his arms, "Russo, slow it down." he mumbled, saving me from colliding with a scary, really tall, built, tenth grader. "You're going to get us both killed"

* * *

"Dean.." I said, leaning my head into his shoulder, "Drake was _lying."_** Well, partly.** "I never hang out with him outside of school, not by choice anyway. He's a family friend, my Mom doesn't know that he's a bad kid. She thinks he's cool." 

**Just tell Dean the damn truth, Alex. Then it'll all be over, no more hurting.**

_Will you _**_shut the fuck up? _**_I'm so tired of hearing from you. Who the hell are you anyways?_

**Your heart, your good piece of brain, figure it out. **

_I can't tell Dean, I can't tell anybody. I have to save Mom's relationship. She loves Jacob. _

**Mom doesn't know what goes on late in the night, Alex! She hardly ever get's beat, it's mainly you! The only one who needs saving here, is you**

_go away._

"Russo?" Dean waved a hand in front of my face,

"Sorry" I mumbled, "I gotta go."

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" Brandon called from his porch, watching me,

"What's it to _you_?" I turned to face him.

"Don't tell me you're going to that party, Alexandra" He hopped down from his porch and grabbed my hand.

"It's **none** of your business," I mumbled.

"You didn't even thank me for saving your ass today" He looked at me, as if he could read me like a book.

"Okay, fine. Thank you, Brandon. Now I have somewhere to go" I flinched as he said saving.

"Stay here" He was so protective, he doesn't even know me! Who does he think he is?

"You don't get what will happen if I don't show up at that party" I sighed, looking away "I **have** to go."

"Tell somebody" he moved pulled the sleeve of my sweatshirt up, revealing every scar, bruise, and mark. "and I mean the _truth_"

I quickly pulled my sleeve down, "You jerk!" I screamed, tears falling freely, "Go ahead, tell an adult. Do the right thing, Brandon. Screw up my Mom's life even more"

"Alexandra, listen to me. This is _not_ about your Mom, this is _not _about Max, Justin, or anybody else but you." He paused, pushing my hair back. "This is about you Alexandra Russo, and nobody else. You're _not_ going to that party."

I blinked a few times, "What happened to your parents?" it wasn't like I meant to ask, it just popped out. My tears still fell.

He looked away, "Nothing. It's not important, just come inside, okay?" He grabbed my hand lightly, and led me inside, I realized what trouble I was going to get in to. But I didn't care.

John Hanson, man of 28, looked up from the television screen and directly in my eyes. He smiled, flashing his perfectly white, straight teeth. His blond hair and green eyes cut through me, "Hello Alexandra" he stood up.

"Hi" I mumbled, sweating a little.

**Okay, so this sweatshirt does make me hot, I admit it.**

"You have nothing to hide here," Brandon said, nice and clear, "You don't have to wear the sweatshirt"

I sighed, slowly taking it off to reveal a white tank top, and a lot of cuts, scars, and bruises. "Right. How do you guys know?"

"It isn't hard to figure out," sighed, "The question is, why haven't you told anyone, and how long has it been going on for?"

I looked down, "Why don't you guys go to the police?" I mumbled, holding back all tears.

"It isn't our story to tell." Brandon said, as he led me to the couch.

I sighed deeply "This is how it all started..."


	5. Chapter 5

_"I love you Alex, we're taking off in ten minutes. Tell Mom and your brothers that I'll see them in a few days" Jerry happily spoke into his cell phone, _

_"Okay Daddy, tell Rob I said hi. I love you, have a good flight" Alex hid the sadness in her voice,_

_"Love you, Princess. Make sure you go to Grandpa for **soccer** training" He chuckled at his code name for wizard training. _

_"I will Dad, don't worry" she mumbled, _

_"I'll call when I land" he said, trying to cheer his daughter up._

_"Okay" she sighed, "Bye"_

_"Bye, Honey" he said, before closing his phone. _

_about an hour into flight, Jerry Russo had fallen asleep, says one of the surviving passengers. _

_and he never woke up, the plane crashed at exactly 5:45 pm, they couldn't find a clear or safe landing. _

_45 people died that day, and Jerry Russo was one of them. _

Alex sobbed, tears falling down her face. She continued,

"A few months later, my Mom moved and started dating again. She met Jacob and his son Drake, and they eventually moved in with us, the first few weeks were great..till everything changed, and Jacob brought his friends over, then Drake picked up his habits from his Father, Drake was always in the bad crowd at school..."

_Alex screamed as she was thrown against the floor and stepped on, _

_"What did I fucking tell you, brat? You serve me, and you do what I say." Jacob yelled, kicking her and stepping on her side._

_Alex continued crying out, her body laying on the floor, her clothes thrown in different areas of the basement. "I-I'm sorry.." she choked out. _

_"We're going to try this one more fucking time. You struggle, and that's it, you're little brother Max? He's dead" Jacob grumbled, picked up her body and throwing her on the couch, attacking her body in every way possible, Alex's screams were muffled by the older man's mouth on top of hers. She just lay still, crying, screaming, and, if making any sense at all, a piece of her once normal life chipped away each and every day._

"That was only the first of many more night to follow...then a little while after that Drake's friends had parties, and Drake would drag me along.."

_"Get dressed," he threw a mini black skirt and a tight black top at Alex, "Wear sweatpants and that sweatshirt over it"_

_Alex looked at him confused, "What?"  
_

_"We're going out, my friends are having a little party. You're coming" he looked at her, Justin was at Grandpa's with Max. _

_"No" she mumbled, Alex knew what his friends were like just by the way they looked at her in the halls. "I'm not going"_

_Jacob stomped up the stairs, as if he sensed that Alex was disobeying his son's order. _

_"You fucking whore" Jacob said angrily, while stepping into the doorway._

_Alex froze as she grabbed the skirt and top "Sorry.." she mumbled, trying to hide her fear. _

_"That's what I thought" Jacob mumbled, "Next time you disobey him, I'm going to do a lot worse than what he's capable of, you hear me?" _

_Alex slowly nodded, "Can I get changed now?"_

_"You didn't think I was leaving?" Drake laughed, a smirk laying out across his face. "I'm going to see you without anything on later tonight, might as well show me now" _

_As Drake crept his way to Alex, she couldn't find the strength to back up, she just stood frozen. She knew what was coming, she knew that this was going to be her new life. _

_Drake grabbed her by the hair, and tore off her tank, and pulled down her jeans, smacking her butt and pulling her hair. _

_He slid the skirt on, feeling her up along the way. Then slid the shirt over her, squeezing her breasts. _

_Alex fought back all the tears, and put her sweatshirt and sweatpants on. _

_"Where's my thank-you for helping you get dressed?" He smirked, selfishly. _

_"Thank-you" she mumbled. _

_He grabbed her upper arm, dragged her down the stairs and out the door, pushing her into the car. "We're gonna have a great time tonight"_

_She rolled her eyes, how many people? Just his buddies? That would make sense. They'd each get a good share of throwing her around, doing whatever they wanted. _

_and that's exactly what went on that Friday night, and it soon became a regular thing. Drake would get his props for having such a "sexy" girl to control, then being greatly thanked for sharing. While Alex just cried, and took in every bit of pain, not saying a word to anyone. Except Harper. _

"Dean was always suspicious of this stuff..at first I didn't use sweatshirts and jeans to cover up my bruises, I used cover-up, till I forgot about the real obvious one on my arm.."

_"Hey, what happened to your arm?" Dean asked, a look of concern quickly spreading across his face._

_"I fell when I was walking home from school. Landed on a huge rock, I'm such a klutz" she said, pretending to laugh as if it actually happened. _

"Then me and Dean started having feelings for one another, and we kissed, I'm not even sure if we're dating. I'm pretty sure we are...I don't remember, but I really like him. Maybe even love. He's always been there for me, ever since I could remember. Especially when my Dad died, he'd come over and stay up real late with me, and I'd just cry into his chest. Me, him, Justin, and Harper kind of have this connection that you can't break" I sighed, wiping my hot tears.

"When Grandpa called the house to see if we were coming over, he'd get suspicious because Jacob might have been yelling at Mom in the background, and I'd have to make up something, like he spilled hot coffee everywhere. I still see Grandpa at least three times a week, but ever since Grandma and Dad died, he hasn't been the same. Us Russo kids are the only thing that keeps us going...So that's why we hide these things from him"

_"What's going on?" Grandpa Russo's raspy voice echoed into the phone, catching Alex off guard. _

_"Oh, Jacob just spilled something. It's okay, don't worry Grandpa. We'll be over tomorrow, sorry we can't make it" she said, her heart aching._

_"Oh" he paused, "Alright then, make sure you show up tomorrow" she hated the sound of disappointment in his voice. It made her cry. _

_"I love you, Grandpa" she sighed, hanging up the phone. _

"Now Grandpa's getting old, and I'm scared because he talks about death a lot, and about how he can't wait to see Grandma and Daddy again" I mumbled, "I have to see him tomorrow"

Alex continued her life story, as the Hanson's listened, she wasn't going home that night. She was sure she wouldn't be going home again, she couldn't. Not after she missed the party tonight, she couldn't imagine the punishment she'd be given. It would be something inhuman, something insane, sick, and twisted.

* * *

The Russo house was the opposite of quiet tonight, Jacob's angry yells after being on the phone with his son and finding out Alex was missing.

"Where the fuck is that brat?" He called out, Justin looking up from the television.

Truth be told, Justin was nervous, his insides flipping inside out, Max felt exactly the same. Alex was missing, did she kill herself?

Jacob grabbed Max by the upper arm, "Where is she?" He grumbled, ready to kill someone.

"I don't know" Max replied, shaking, but his voice showed no fear, "She hasn't been home since it was time to leave for the party"

Jacob dragged the young boy upstairs, and Justin watched. Alex was getting Max killed by leaving the house tonight, and Max didn't deserve any of this.

Mom wasn't even home, she was at the super market, getting beer and food for the family.

They were in a house alone with Jacob, and that meant Jacob could do **anything**.

* * *

Drake angrily looked at the clock, his buddies whined, he was going off to find Alex, and he had a pretty good clue about where she was. There were only two options, and Brandon's house was one of them. He angrily shot up from his seat, telling his friends he would find her, and promising them they could have her for the entire weekend after he did. Drake wouldn't let her get away with this, it wasn't a possibility. She couldn't disobey him, he owned her, she was his sex slave, she served him. He continued telling him self all these things on the ride to Brandon's house. He would find her, he had to.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't go home.." I mumbled, still shaking."Not after missing the party.."

Brandon starred at me, "You have to"

"But I can't! It's your fault I missed the party! You wouldn't let me go!" I found myself shouting, and crying, "Alright, fine" I paused, "I'll go."

**You know they're right, you have to go home. They could get charged for kidnapping you, when they did nothing wrong. Just come back tomorrow. **

_Shut up! I don't need to hear from you right now. _

There was a sturdy knock on the front door, I looked at Brandon, then to . Something told me that trouble was coming, it was just the way my heart started to beat as the knocking started.

* * *

Max was thrown roughly back on the couch, bruised, and looking a lot paler than he ever had. Justin held back all tears as he saw his little brother like this, he didn't deserve this. Not a single bit of it. That's why they were breaking out tonight, if Alex showed up she'd be welcome to come along, but if she didn't, then it was her loss. Justin was tired of putting her first, tired of these innocent people getting hurt, he had to leave, he had to rescue Max before this became a regular thing.

* * *

Grandpa Russo, the old, wise, innocent man lay still in the hospital bed. The once perfectly healthy man was now tired and weak. He kept jolting awake that night, screaming Max's name, as if he actually felt the pain. This was a regular thing for the old man as he slept. The Doctors questioned it for awhile, but just ignored it, he said he just missed his grandchildren, he hated being alone in that big house, he had a lot on his mind. Grandpa waited patiently, he knew those bruises he once saw on Alex's arms were not from falling, somebody put them there, and he had a pretty good thought about who it may be. He stayed strong, for the kids. He didn't want to leave them this way, they clearly needed him now, with their Father gone, their Mom being blinded by what she thinks is love, he was the only real person they had to fall back on.

* * *

"Is Alex here?" I heard the sound of Drake's voice as motioned me to go upstairs. I slowly crept to the staircase, hidden, but I could still see what was going on.

Brandon looked at him confused, "No" he paused, "Can't keep track of _"your girl_", Drake? That is what you called her"

Drake glared, "I know she's here, I could call the cops right now."

"It was her choice to be here," John Hanson stood up from the couch, hiding all anger.

Without thinking, I came down from the steps, dressed back in my sweatshirt. "Sorry" I mumbled,

Drake wasn't stupid, he would treat me like it was okay in front of Brandon and John,

but he was stupid enough to think they didn't see through his fake act.

"Let's go, I've been worried sick" He said, putting an arm around my waist.

I removed his arm "Don't touch me" I mumbled, I didn't look back at the Hanson brothers, I just walked out the door to Drake's car.

He threw me inside, already showing his rage. "You fucking bitch!"

I sighed, "I won't do it again..can we just go to the damn party and get it over with?"

He laughed, "You think you'll be going back home tonight? Oh no, no way. You're staying with us for the weekend"

He threw my trashy outfit I always wore to the party back at me, I climbed to the back seat and got changed. The whole weekend, wasted. The whole weekend, I would belong to these sick, twisted, evil people. I should have stayed hidden..I couldn't let the Hanson's get in trouble for me. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. But then again, I've always been told that life wasn't fair. So this all must be okay in God's mind, since he hasn't saved me yet.

* * *

Dean lay awake that night, thinking of his girlfriend, at that party, alone. It didn't seem right, something was going on. Did Drake have something on her? Is that why she always went to them? What exactly went on at these parties, and how was she the entertainment? He sighed, and stood up, it was around 10:20, he was walking to Alex's house to see what was up. If she wasn't back yet he would wait, for however long it would take. He walked the silent roads, the sidewalks, and the grass, alone. He kept looking at his phone for the time. Brandon lived next door to Alex, and he knew that. He saw the light turned on at the Hanson household, maybe he should pay him a little visit. Without thinking, he found himself knocking on the door.

John Hanson, a man of 28, opened the door, partly confused, angry, and nervous. He threw on his best fake smile, "Hi"

Dean, shocked, unable to believe this was Brandon's Dad, "Is Brandon here?" He whispered, still confused.

Brandon came to the door, looking exactly identical to what Dead believe was his father, the same blond hair, eyes, perfect teeth, the built figure. "Dean?" The younger version of John said, confused, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you knew if Alex was still at that party?" He said, figuring Brandon would know since they lived nextdoor.

His expression darkened, as did John's. "She just left to go to it" he paused, without thinking, "she wanted you to be there, she didn't feel safe without you"

"She made me promise not to go" He paused, "You're lying"

John shot Brandon a confused looked, and Brandon continued, "You caught me, Dean. But something bad is going on at that party, and I can't go, it'd cause too much trouble, besides I was never invited. I could get charged for being on someone else's property. You have to go. Go play hero, okay?"

Dean nodded a little, "Thanks, bro." he paused, "How do you know?"

Brandon looked down, "Because we hid Alex here for as long as we could before Drake showed up and took her"

Dean's eyes turned black, his face turned red, his hands curled up into fists of fury. "Drake" he mumbled, before going on Brandon cut him off.

"Don't worry about him, just go get your girlfriend, okay? Me and my brother have to go play hero for some other kids. Don't bring Alex home, take her to her Grandpa's place" he said quietly, before watching Dean run out the door.

John smiled, "Nice going, kid"

Brandon let out a smile, "They don't deserve what those guys give them. It's about time we played hero"

* * *

Justin and Max stayed quietly on the couch, listening to the sudden down pour of rain.

"Hey" John said quietly from the window behind them. "Can you meet us outside?"

Brandon sighed, "We're giving you a ride to your Grandpa's, we're busting you out of that hell hole"

Justin tilted his head in confusion, Jacob was upstairs showering, and Max was half asleep. But he nodded, and woke Max up.

"hey buddy, we're getting out of here." He said, quietly.

Max stirred, "Now? What about Alex?"

Justin sighed, "Don't worry about her, just come on"

They easily left through the front door without being noticed.

The two pairs of brothers hopped into the car, Justin still confused as ever.

"Where's Alex?" he said,

"Dean's playing hero" Brandon mumbled, "I told him to crash the party and get her out of there. You guys are going to be fine"

John nodded, glancing at the two, noticing Max's fresh cuts. "We'll decide what to do with you three once we get to your Grandpa's"


	7. Chapter 7

I've been here for hours, as I lay on the floor, the clock softly ticks, it does not wait for me, even though I want it to stop, to freeze, so I could get myself away from this madness, so I don't waste anymore of my life in this hellhole. I am Alex Russo, a girl of 15 years, living in New York with my Mom and her abusive boyfriend, his son, and my two brothers. A few days ago two new mysterious people came into town, and they were the ones who have been trying to save me all along. They were the angel in disguise, the ones to end all of this.

Their was a sharp, loud, knock on the door, Brad, Drake's drunk friend, groaned. He slowly stopped biting my neck, looked over my body that lacked clothing, and went to the door.

_Five second break. _

I felt a painful stare looking at me, one that I knew too well. My head suddenly ached, I got a sharp pain in my side, and I started crying. Why was I crying? I don't cry in front of people easily, so why do I do it now? Of all places, of all times. How did he know to come?

Drake stood up from his seat, putting down his can of beer, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean's eyes narrowed, and turned into a sharp glare. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you guys are?"

and then I blacked out. I closed my eyes and refused to open them back up. Maybe they would think I died and leave me here to rot, that would be a vacation compared to what hell I put up with. Who tipped him off? Brandon. Obviously, I didn't have to ask myself who sent him here. Brandon couldn't show up, he'd get in so much trouble, especially because I came here **willingly.** I knew where he was, he was off playing hero for somebody else, it was his job. He was the superman of the real world, him and his would happened after this? Do I come clean with my Mom? Would she even believe me? This would all be so much easier if Dad was here..or if Grandpa was sitting next to me, teaching me my wizard stuff. I'd feel safe, I'd feel like somebody was there who actually cared. Dean cared, Brandon, John Hanson, they all cared. So maybe there were people who cared, people who weren't oblivious to my tear stained cheeks, people who could see through my fat sweatshirts and jeans. Maybe...just maybe...

Then I woke up. "Russo, we're leaving," Dean sighed, kneeling down next to me and picking me up, "They're not going to hurt you again. I swear"

I guess the guys were way too confused to do anything, I could see the anger on Drake's face building up, ready to explode

"You can't just take her-" he started,

I was hiding my face into Deans neck, as he put me down to take off his sweatshirt and put it over my naked body. "If you try anything, I swear it'll take me five seconds to get the cops down here" he mumbled, before picking my weak body up again, and walking out the door. The rain kissed my skin, as if trying to heal all the showing bruises.

A car slowly pulled up to Dean and I, I made out the figure to be Jacob, I was frozen.

"Run" I whispered, trying not to cry. "He'll kill us both, I'm sure of it"

Then again, dieing didn't seem too bad right now, in the arms of the guy I loved. Maybe it'd be God's way of letting me escape the pain.

Dean ran, carrying me in his arms, calling Brandon.

The phone conversation was only five minutes long, then they were at the corner of the street, Jacob was still following us in his car, till he came to a stop and stepped out.

As Brandon and John stepped out of theirs, I saw Justin and Max in the back seats, looking back at us. Jacob's eyes showed nothing but hate, and anger.

"We have the right to call the cops, sir" Brandon said, strongly, John standing next to him, motioning for me and Dean to get in the car. I didn't want to leave the two, but I was two weak to tell Dean to stay, so I was placed in the back with my brothers, I remained on Dean's lap, we still watched through the pouring rain.

* * *

The rain was sturdy, the night called for a soul, the moon was full, and bright. The lights in every home were off, it was still, and quiet, except for the three men standing together.

"Give me my damn kids back," Jacob growled, holding something in his back pocket.

John sighed, "You have no right, to violate these children any longer, Jacob. This is the end of your silly crimes, you're caught." John turned around, as did Brandon, walking to the car.

The night whimpered, the wind blew, and that's when the noise was heard.

* * *

My eyes, frozen in place, I prayed to God that it was a firework, a firecracker, a tree falling down, anything but what it seemed.

I hopped off of Dean's lap, re-gaining all strength, and as Jacob's figure vanished into the night.

John lay on the ground, kneeling next to his identical, younger, brother. I found myself sobbing, "Call for the ambulance! Do something!" I found myself shouting, as all the house lights on the street flickered on. _So now you come out, you sick people!_ An older man, stood on his porch, calling for help.

Dean, Justin, and Max piled out of the car, circling around the three of us.

I sat in the pool of blood forming, I knew this was his last day on earth, God needed him for something else.

His eyes flickered opened, smiling at me, "I told you, Alexandra. We'd save you. Even if it had to be this way"

and then he just died. I don't really know how to describe the death of somebody, even though I witnessed it with my own eyes.

It isn't like the movies, with the long goodbyes, it really isn't. Most people probably don't even get their last words.

It's pretty dramatic, but it happens quickly. I guess after all the crap you go through in life, they just wanna make death go by nice and easy.

_yeah, life's pretty hard, but the view is amazing. Hey, Brandon? Tell me what that view's like someday._

I let out a quiet sob, as more people crowded around us. Their were whispers about the way I was dressed, kind of expected because I wasn't exactly dressed.

John gave me a soft smile, "he loved you, Alex. Not in the way Dean does, but something about you made the two of us care"

Dean put an arm around me, the cops and ambulances, the firetrucks, they all showed up.

and then my Mom did.

"Alex! Alex, what happened?" she was crying, she saw the crowds of people building up from our street and followed.

I didn't leave Brandon, part of me didn't want to let go.

The doctors told me it was time to say goodbye, John helped me up,

I stared at his face, the angelic part finally showed. Once he left. I guess you could really tell who a person is when they're dead, like as all their layers start to leave, you get to the bottom, the true person that was within.

I held his hand, "Thanks for being my superman, stranger"

It never really occurred to me, but John and Brandon were strangers. They saved me a few times, but I knew nothing about these people. I just felt so safe when I was near them, it was a gut feeling to trust them, to tell them my story.

Then I realized how beautiful Brandon was, not in the boyfriend calling girlfriend beautiful way, but in the way that just made people love you. He was perfect, and I know that people say nobodies perfect, but God did something right with that kid.

I explained who did what to the cops, and finally came clean about Jacob, and Drake, and what's been going on with my family for awhile now.

My Mom denied all of it. Every single word of it.

"Alex, you're lying! Jacob did those things because he **loved** you! Drake never touched you! You just can't let me be happy because you miss your Dad! You are a fucking selfish child, I am so disappointed with you!" she said, with rage in her eyes, her face.

Those words kind of cut into me, my own Mother didn't believe me. Through all the hell I've been through, I still can't decide what hurt me more. Those three seconds, or since Jacob and Drake started doing all types of crap to me. I think those three seconds hurt a lot more.

John put an arm around me, and I cried. Dean had been sent home, and he was going to tell Harper. There were kids from school crowded around, I was ready for almost anything now.

"Teresa, your daughter has been going through a lot, and it is your duty to believe her, and help her"John said, sternly. Then he looked to the cops, "I'm going to take her to her Grandparent's house, if that's okay"

The doctor looked at us, and quickly came over to us. "Your last names Russo, right?"

Justin tilted his head, the way he does when he's worried, "Yeah"

"Your Grandfather passed away an hour ago, we were trying to get in contact with family, and nobody answered..." he sighed, "we're sorry for your loss, his heart gave out."

* * *

It's been two years since that night. That very night, the world lost two angels, because God decided they were needed elsewhere, to help somebody else in greater need, two years ago, I was a 15 year old girl with no Father, a mother that abandoned her, an abusive almost-step father, and brother-in-law.

I now live happily in New York, with John and my two brothers. People at school whisper about me, but I don't mind. They know me for what happened, and they blame themselves for what happened to me, for not picking up on it. Every day I tell them it was never their fault, that it was nobodies fault.

I now stand in front of an auditorium filled with 7th and 8th graders, who read my new published book, "Beautiful Stranger". I explain the ways of life, and how you have to keep fighting, about how you have to speak up. It was that day in the auditorium I found a younger girl, wearing a fat sweatshirt, and tight jeans with converse high-tops, I took her to the side at the end of the show, she sobbed, and told me her life story, the way her very own father and older brother treat her, she told me about her mother's death, and all the pain she's gone through since 5th grade. As weeks passed after that, our family took her in, as one of our own. We decided it would be our mission to look out for kids like that, maybe we wouldn't adopt them all, but we would find a place for them to go, and get them to safety. We did that in the memory of Brandon.

As for Wizard Training, we sort of just taught ourselves, we got the approval of the wizard counsel, to reveal our secret to John considering he was our adoptive parent and all, he had to know these things since we lived under the same roof.

My Mom never spoke to me again, and I know she misses me, because I miss her. I miss having a girl around to talk to, but I realized I could be the Mother figure in my newly found sister's life. I could make sure she's on track from now on, because she's still young, and still has time to recover.

My Dad, Grandpa, and Brandon look out for us all. When we were at Grandpa's house, finishing moving the stuff out, I found my old teddy bear, and as odd as it seems, he smiled at me. Then every night before I went to sleep, I heard Grandpa's voice, saying good night to me. I see him in my dreams, in the clouds, and even sometimes, I see him appear int he strangest places. Like one time, I saw a penny faced up, on my pillow. It smiled at represented my Father, he would chase them with me when I was little, it was my fondest memory of him. They were always outside when I was, so I made sure to catch one, and give them a message, to say Hi to Jerry Russo, then I would let them go.

Jacob faces life time jail, as Drake faced a two year punishment. He lives with my Mother, and she's not doing too well.

But I have a feeling Dad's watching over her too, I asked the butterfly to tell him to keep her safe a few times.

Dean, he's the love of my life. We've never had a fight, we've been together through it all. When we get out of high school, we're getting married.

Harper is still in our little circle, and we tell all of our secrets.

Justin and Max are quiet now a days, but I'm hoping to break them out of that stage.

All and all, life's tough. But we're all going to move on, the clock doesn't wait. Best to keep up with it, or move ahead of it, while you have the chance.

I'm Alex Russo, a girl of 17, living to do the right, fighting to stop the wrongs. A normal teenage girl, who fears having her heart broken, a girl with a past to tell, somebody who wants to make a difference. I'm Alex Russo, and part of me is still that five year old girl chasing butterflies in the backyard.

This was the story of a girl, who was blessed to have a beautiful stranger in her life.


End file.
